This invention relates to two-speed gear arrangements, and more particularly, to such gear arrangements wherein a single clutch assembly is operable to establish a direct drive, a ratio drive and a neutral condition in the gear arrangement.
Prior art two-speed gear arrangements have at least one member of the gear arrangement continuously driven by either the input or output shaft. When one of the gear members is continuously driven, the overall efficiency of the gear arrangement is significantly reduced. The spinning gears generate heat and absorb power such that significant amounts of lubrication fluid must be distributed to the gearing. Alternately, the prior art has utilized a brake and clutch mechanism such that the gear arrangement is rotated as a single unit during the direct drive. However, during the ratio drive, the clutch unit must rotate as an open disk device which is also a power waster and requires cooling fluid. During direct drive, the brake unit which is generally a disk device runs in the open condition and is therefore a power waster and requires lubrication and cooling fluid.